1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistance change memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is known as a resistance change memory which stores data by utilizing resistance switching of memory elements. Further, there have been developed MRAM, using so-called spin-transfer torque writing methods, which write data by directly applying a current to a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element. The MRAM is expected as candidate memories for substitutes of DRAM, for example.
DRAM with a cell size of 6F2 has been produced. On the other hand, MRAM has a larger number of wiring than DRAM, and therefore generally has a cell size of 8F2. Considering that MRAM is used as a substitute of DRAM, it is desirable to produce MRAM with a cell size of 6F2.